Gordon Goes Swimming
Episode II: Gordon Goes Swimming is a two part episode that was uploaded on July 1, 2013. It is the second episode of the first season of the The Engines of Sodor. Plot Part 1 The engines are all excited that the Mallard is coming to visit the Island of Sodor. All, except Gordon, who is jealous of the Mallard for breaking his speed record. When the Mallard arrives the next day, Gordon angers the other engines with his rudeness and nonsense that he went 130 miles per hour. The Mallard tries to be kind to him but Gordon's jealousy gets the better of him. After being held up at Crosby to let the Mallard pass by for photographs, Gordon is absolutely furious. On the way back to, Gordon attempts to break the Mallard's speed record of 126 miles per hour. Gordon races by Donald and Douglas, who wonder what Gordon is doing. He becomes so oblivious to where he is going while trying to do this, and is headed for disaster. Part 2 The signalmen hasn't expected Gordon so early, so the points are headed to the harbor instead of Tidmouth Sheds. By the time Gordon realizes this, he is going way to fast on the docks and slips on the rails, runs off the end of the pier, and tumbles into the sea. James and Duck are quite amused at Gordon's stupid accident while Mallard isn't amused and points out that there will be no way to rescue him. Sir Topham Hatt states that no crane is strong enough to lift him out. Everyone fears the worst; Gordon the Blue Engine is gone forever. BoCo says to save Gordon and says they saved Percy from the sea,which Sir Topham Hatt says Percy is a lot smaller than Gordon, and even he almost broke the cranes. However, the Mallard comes up with a plan: he could tow Gordon out using a rope while on the quay Percy plunged into the sea from. Sir Topham Hatt says that it is far too dangerous as it may collapse under Gordon's weight. Mallard then suggests another engine should do it, but James and Duck do not say anything. Mallard points out this is the only way Gordon can be rescued. Sir Topham Hatt accepts, but says that if Mallard gets lost too, he will not be liable. The plan is put into action, and Gordon is successfully salvaged from the ocean. Sir Topham Hatt speaks severely to Gordon. After the Mallard takes Gordon to the steamworks, the two make amends for each other, and Gordon is certain he will never try to break a speed record again. Characters * Gordon * Mallard * Duck * James * Henry * Donald and Douglas * Bear * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt IV * Thomas * Stepney * Sidney * Duncan * Duke * Derek * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Victor (cameo) * Skarloey (funnel cameo) * Rheneas (funnel cameo) * City of Truro (mentioned) Cast * MallardFan62: Duck and the Mallard * Andrew Homer: James * Tommy Davias: Bear and BoCo * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Gordon Goes Swimming/Transcript Trivia * This episode is considered the most obscene; it has many profane words in the dialogue. * This episode will be remastered and re-released in February 2020, but the original will still be up. * This is the only time where Sidney is voiced by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Connor O'Connell voices him in How the Diesel Stole Christmas. * The episode was split in two parts because Thomas1Edward2Henry3 thought the video was too long. * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 thinks this is his least favorite episode because of the unnecessary obscene language and unrealistic rescue of Gordon. * Donald and Douglas sing Flower of Scotland, the national anthem of Scotland when Mallard arrives at Knapford. * The Thomas and Friends episodes Percy Takes The Plunge and Gordon And The Famous Visitor are referenced by BoCo and Gordon,respectively. * This is Victor's only appearance,not counting his deleted scene in the Steamworks with Kevin and Duncan in The Blame Game * This episode is the Mallard's only speaking role to date * Antagonist(s): Gordon (until the end) Goofs * Duncan and Duke aren't credited in the credits. * Victor is seen at Tidmouth Sheds next to Spencer and Oliver,but he is a narrow gauge engine and can't fit on the Standard Gauge tracks without being on a flatbed * When Mallard arrives at Vicarstown, Bear is in his BR Green, but when he is getting Mallard's coaches, he is painted BR Blue. * Brake vans are not on Oliver, Donald and Douglas' trains. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon Category:Episodes focusing on the Mallard Category:Multi-partner Episodes Category:Vhs